


lee donghyuck

by rendezv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Bee Gees, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Not Beta Read, Oh My God, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezv/pseuds/rendezv
Summary: Oh, to be hugged by Lee Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	lee donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic so its not that /great/ :] and... english isnt my first language so sorry if u find errors.. ANYWAYS happy reading i guess. thx to jai for the support :]]

* * *

Mark’s confessing at midnight, and his heart is thumping, ticking like a time bomb ready to burst inside his chest. He positions himself on the edge of the bed, sitting upright while eyeing the love of his life, picking a vinyl from the shelf.

“Man In The Mirror? Billie Jean? Oh, Thriller sounds good, don't you think Hyung?” A fresh, honey-like voice blooms, covering the whole room, including Mark’s ears.

Donghyuck turns to him, with a small grin and head tilted, “Hyung? Tell me what you want,” 

Mark gulps, “Uh, Bee Gees? I know you have that, cause, I bought it for you... dude…” 

He closed his eyes, shut tight, embarrassed, _Did I just call him Dude?_

“Right,” Hyuck immediately darts out for the vinyl, 

ah, How Deep Is Your Love.

He places it on top of the gramophone, then voila, the air surrounding them turns into colorful synth-tones, feeding inside their ears.

Mark stared at the younger as he turned around, their eyes immediately connecting. It’s the familiarity they have for each other, being together since their childhood. Anything might happen, so why not take the chance now?

He taps the empty space beside him, which the younger immediately understood. 

“What are you up to? Do you have something to say?” Donghyuck faces him, eyes glistening, and it’s enough for Mark to crack a smile to the younger.

He takes his phone from his pocket, _12:00 am_ , it’s time.

Dim lights, low music, fresh scent of strawberries from Hyuck's body wash, this is perfect, Mark thinks.

Right in front of him, is the person he’s only loved and will ever love, Lee Donghyuck. His best friend, food buddy, study buddy, busking buddy, you name it. It’s all Lee Donghyuck.

Mark shook his head before taking both of Hyuck’s hands, rubbing it together between his, “It’s cold,” he smiles, “Your hands are cold.” 

Donghyuck stares at their hands, then lets out a giggle, “It's yours, Hyung. Mine's always been warm, what are you saying,” a whisper, but enough for Mark to smile to.

It's always enough if it's Lee Donghyuck.

Mark stops rubbing them, now facing the younger. His heart starts beating rapidly again, like the drums being hit at school parades.

"Hyuck..."

It’s as if the world stopped spinning. The music stopped playing. The clock stopped ticking. Including Mark’s heart.

“I like you, Hyuck. I like you... very much,” he whispers softly, like how the wind whispers Donghyuck’s name whenever he’s around.

Well, Donghyuck, he laughs. He’s laughing at Mark, 

“Hyung, you're kidding, right? It’s 12 in the midnight, what’s with you?” then he laughs again, eyes crinkling, but Mark doesn’t mind. 

He doesn't mind if it's Lee Donghyuck.

It’s not too long before Mark joins the laughing session Hyuck started.

“Aren’t you gonna accept my confession? I stayed up ‘til midnight for this,” he asked, lips pouted, staring back at the younger who has a smile plastered on his mouth.

“Dang, you’re so cheesy,” Hyuck rolled his eyes, “but alright, I accept your confession.” he continues. Then Mark smiled.

He smiled as if the world turned into a watermelon. He smiled like he won an MVP at a basketball game. He smiled, as if the person in front of him is his,

Which is true.

“Happy 3rd Anniversary, you dork,” Donghyuck pulls Mark into a tight hug, burying his face in the exposed crook of his neck.

Mark laughed and accepted the hug, chuckling when Hyuck sniffed on his neck, “Hi. Did you like my acting?”

He felt Hyuck’s lips form into a smile, then kissed the blade of his collarbone before looking back at him. “Yeah,” he whispers, pulling away, “I was confused at first but, you know me, I know you, and I’m Lee Donghyuck.”

Now it’s Mark’s turn to roll his eyes, “Yeah, yeah whatever. Happy Anniversary, duckie. I love you," 

He squeezed Hyuck's face with his, now, warm hands, earning a groan from the younger.

"Hyung, kiss me," he said with a muffled voice because of his squished cheeks.

Mark smiled.

He smiled while shaking his head, _no._

He smiled while being glared by the younger.

He smiled when Hyuck started leaning towards him, with mouth pouted between his hands.

He smiled when their lips met, and that's when everything around them moved again, including Mark's heart.

It was a chaste kiss, very much like their first. 

_3 years ago._..

(Hyuck is standing in front of Mark, his best friend. 

"Hyung?" voice-high, Hyuck tilts his head in confusion.

"U-Uh Hyuck, I-I–"

"Stop stuttering, I won't understand a word you'll say," he giggles, arms-crossed.

"I like you, Hyuck. I like you, very much," Mark whispered, cheeks blushing, hands reaching his nape in embarrassment.

Hyuck stopped, wide-eyed, "Hyung," he called out.

Mark raised his head, eyes landing on the heart-shaped lips of Lee Donghyuck.

"Hyung," Donghyuck snaps his fingers in front of Mark, making him flinch from the sound.

Mark was taken-aback "I'm sorry. Y-You know I understand if–" 

"No, no, wait Hyung. I'm not saying anything yet. Let me talk," and it's enough for Mark to shut his mouth.

Donghyuck thinks first, then, "You like me? As in, _like_ like? Like I'm a watermelon? To you?" he asks, but with curiosity in his eyes and with the tone of his voice.

A smile forms in the older's lips while nodding his head, "Yeah, like a watermelon. I like you like how I like watermelons. Wait– I think I said too many likes–" he got cut-off by the sudden pull Hyuck gave him.

A tight hug. Warm. Cozy. Like being hugged by a fluffy bear. Like you're in the middle of a sunflower field in summer. That's how it feels to be hugged by Lee Donghyuck.

_Oh, to be hugged by Lee Donghyuck._

"I... like you too, Hyung." Hyuck muffled as he sniffs Mark's cologne on his neck.

He giggled at the vibration on his skin, "What? I didn't hear you,"

Is this how being in love feels? Like the stairway to heaven, or something like that, Mark thinks.

Hyuck pulls away, a frown showing up on his face, and Mark swore he saw Hyuck's eyes sparkle, like a shooting star crossing the universe.

But he thinks again, Donghyuck _is_ his universe.

He giggled once again, "I swear, I didn't hear what you–" 

And before he finishes a sentence, the sun leaned to the sunflower, giving it a warm kiss.

Mark, with his widened eyes, blinked faster than the speed of light. "That, that was my first kiss. You kissed me. Oh my god, oh my god," 

And with that, the sun gave another kiss, then another, and another, and so on.)

"You're so warm, Hyuck. Like the sun. You make me feel good– Ow!" Hyuck slaps his arm.

"You're so dirty, Hyung," he said but with a smile. "Let's sleep. I'm sleepy now." he mumbles as he yawns and rolls on top of Mark, stopping right at his side of the bed.

"Okay, We'll sleep," Mark smiled and followed the younger, snuggling close until they're faces are inches away from each other.

"You're staring, Hyung." Hyuck whispers.

Mark reaches out to thumb each of the younger's moles. "No, I'm not," 

Hyuck flinches at the coldness of Mark's hand, making him open his eyes.

"Your hands are cold," then he blinks. "Let's warm them up," then he blinks again, reaching for Mark's hand from his cheek.

Mark just nods, letting the younger take both his hands between his, rubbing them like how Mark did earlier.

But this time, Hyuck places a kiss on each of his palm before blowing on both of it a little. 

"There, all warmed up," he eyes Mark with a smile. 

A smile that is now familiar to Mark, a genuine and sincere smile that he had always seen while growing up together. 

Mark giggles a little, "Okay, let's sleep." then closed his eyes shut.

It's 12 am. And they're in love, together with the stars. And the moon. And it's 12 am.

Mark smiles.

Mark smiles knowing that in the next few years and so, he won't stop confessing to the person he loves and will forever love,

Lee Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt: _rendezv  
> my dms are always open if u want to talk to me! it would also be nice if u leave a kudos or a comment if u liked this one :>>


End file.
